Total Powered Drama
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: A crappy summer camp, in the sky far above where planes can fly. 22 super-teens have been selected to battle it out, face challenges and face the judgement of their fellow campers.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Since I am on a writers block and can't write a new chappie for ML, this was on my mind so I had to do one. It is a create an OC story but you have super powers. So it is a super power camp but I have rules.**

**1. Powers can't be unbeatable, no power absorbing/mimicry or invincibility.**

**2. You must have a fanfiction account so you can give me more ideas of what you're character might be or do eg: pairing.**

**3. IF you get accepted PM me if you're on the losing team and choose who you want to vote off. So make sure you read this story if your accepted.**

**Heres the application:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality (be descriptive or you won't get picked):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Build (curvy, thin, muscular):**

**Skin colour:**

**Hair colour and style:**

**Eye colour (can be whacky colours like purple and change when power is activated etc:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Swim costume/bathing suit:**

**Formal wear:**

**Phobia:**

**Power (2 no exceptions):**

**Paired up?:**

**With what type (ignore if above question is no):**

**Other:**

**That's it now send in those apps not first come first serve. It will be a slow update but what do you expect? BTW no 'perfect people' no personality: Such and such is very sweet and will not hurt a fly and has a very good sense of humor, she is very intelligent and loves to have fun, and pretty punbks that have a voice like an angel etc.**

**If you have trouble with filling out the app heres an example. She will not be in the story.**

**Name: Janett Mathews**

**Nickname (optional): none**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: Sneaky stratagist**

**Personality (be descriptive or you won't get picked): Janett is quite smart and will use it to her advantage to get what she wants. When she does something bad she almost does it flawlessly as her stratagies almost always go to plan. She is quite sneaky and is champ at hide and seek. She gets straight B's and can give people the wrong first impression. She uses her power to advantage.**

**Likes: sneaking, framing people, action movies.**

**Dislikes: plans going wrong**

**Build (curvy, thin, muscular): Slight curves**

**Skin colour: very light tan**

**Hair colour and style: Straight light blonde hair to mid back.**

**Eye colour (can be whacky colours like purple and change when power is activated etc: Light pink**

**Everyday Outfit:Light blue hoodie and blue fading jeans and black thongs (flip flops)**

**Swim costume/bathing suit: Bright pink bikini**

**Formal wear: light blue dress to knees, white high heels, silver hoop earings and lightning bolt necklace.**

**Phobia: Blood**

**Power (2 no exceptions): Telepathy and telekinesis**

**Paired up?: No**

**With what type (ignore if above question is no):-**

**Other:-**

**I will update this not that often but as much as I can. Because I have another story aswell. But please send in apps. Janett was just an example I will not use her. I am not starting this story until I have 22 charcters 11 boys and 11 girls. You can send in 2 characters but 1 has to be a boy and 1 has to be a girl unless they are twins.**


	2. Some chosen,some not NEED MORE PLEASE!

**Woo hey people, I have read all apps and have read at least most of them twice. I would've finished sooner but I got tired at the constant reading of tomboys. Now some people already know they are in since i told them by reviews asking more about their character. Now some people didn't get in because their personality was either like alot of peoples or really short.**

**So here's the girl's list**

**Scarlett Carlisle- The joking adventurer (behindthemasqurade)**

**Georgia White- The Hyper-Imaginative Artist (Syn'ri)**

**Lincoln Parish- The Tomboy (FanGirlMargot)**

**Emily Calligan- The rulebook/prep (Devil Fan)**

**Xianna Hartrich- The Physcopath (PinaKolataBaby)**

**Aphrodite Jones- The Slutty Flirt (WhiteAngel001)**

**Samantha Lyle- The Shy Nerd (MasqueradeBlack)**

**Charlotte 'Charlie' Evergreen- The Queen Bee (ChloeRhiannonX)**

**Aylen Gray- The Studious/ Nice Know-It-All (TDI 4 Ever)**

**Ok, so I need more girls, I don't repeat DON'T wanna see another tomboy, I also don't want a mistursting person, I NEED A VARIETY OTHERWISE HOW IS THERE HEAT! Umm sorry for the total spaz moment but please I beg of you.**

**Now for the boys,**

**Tomas Pane (Kunnaki)**

**Darell Hodder (Another Dead Hero)**

**Gregory 'Greg' Evergreen- The Gay Guy (ChloeRhiannonX)**

**Max Crammer- The Musician (Firehope889)**

**Cody Gagonte (debatable, about him being a male.)- The Freakshow Crossdresser (Benben664)**

**Howell Jekyll- The Gruff One (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)**

**I lost most of the files so If I PMed you said you were gonna get in and are not on the list then... PM ME! I am stressing alot, I'm in stress mode and that ain't a good mode for me. So send in more apps don't care if you've already sent in 2 JUST SEND THEM IN! *Takes deep breathes* 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10, I feel better. So yea more apps please.**


	3. Final Cast List

**Woo, I'm back with a short update to the list. Thank you for saying thank you I like the manners. **

**Girls:**

**Sophia Williams (Feakazoid123)**

**Fizz Whitsbury- The Prankster (EpicLemon)**

**Scarlett Carlisle- The joking adventurer (behindthemasqurade)**

**Georgia White- The Hyper-Imaginative Artist (Syn'ri)**

**Lincoln Parish- The Tomboy (FanGirlMargot)**

**Emily Calligan- The rulebook/prep (Devil Fan)**

**Xianna Hartrich- The Physcopath (PinaKolataBaby)**

**Aphrodite Jones- The Slutty Flirt (WhiteAngel001)**

**Samantha Lyle- The Shy Nerd (MasqueradeBlack)**

**Charlotte 'Charlie' Evergreen- The Queen Bee (ChloeRhiannonX)**

**Aylen Gray- The Studious/ Nice Know-It-All (TDI 4 Ever)**

**Boys:**

**Sean Love- The Big Brother (BadTooth**

**Jay Louis- The Cool/Fun Loving Guy (Kunnaki)**

**Sandro Flix- The Loyal Happy Glutton (TDI 4 Ever)**

**Gregory Sedino- The Fast Nerd (BostonKid101)**

**Alexander Chu- The B-Boy (Kimerald)**

**Tomas Pane- The Demonic Swordsman (Kunnaki)**

**Darell Hodder- Funny Sword/gunman (Another Dead Hero)**

**Gregory 'Greg' Evergreen- The Gay Guy (ChloeRhiannonX)**

**Max Crammer- The Musician (Firehope889)**

**Cody Gagonte (debatable, about him being a male.)- The Freakshow Crossdresser (Benben664)**

**Howell Jekyll- The Gruff One (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)**

**That is it, I am sorry if a character didn't get picked and you wanted your character paired up with them. I am also sorry if your character never got picked. I am going to post the first chapter very soon. For those Bridgette and the Pole fans I will update that aswell. Then start with my homework. I am sorry if this story isn't funny, according to my friends and classmates I'm not funny but I am fun to annoy (if you like the pain that goes with it). So yep I should stop typing this and start typing the first chapter.**


	4. I'm Sorry, Author Note

**AN: I am sorry to say that I have to cancel this story, I don't think I can carry on with it as I can't even finish the first chapter. I'm pathetic aren't I? But I have a new story soon I haven't thought of a name though.**

**It will be about the Total Drama contestants not first meeting on a show but at school, a super powered school for the gifted. Here is the summary**

You think going to high school is hard? Try going to a high school for people with powers, this is what the total drama contestants have to do. AU Total Drama Never happened.


End file.
